Maxson and the Ghoul Slayer
by PureRoyalNative
Summary: Sophie has been lost and on her own in The Commonwealth for so long she has reached a point where she feels there is no going forward. She has lost her family, been captured and beaten, only to be tossed aside like a piece of used trash. She comes to the conclusion that The Brotherhood might be the only ones who can help her. Rated M for sex and violence.
1. Chapter 1

She comes to them from out of the shadows of the calm night of Boston, battered, bloody, and bruised. Two knights of the Brotherhood stand guard at the gates of the Airport when they notice the young, emaciated, woman hobbling her way up to them. She is wearing ragged clothing that is coated in grime. The color of her blond hair is barely visible as it is soaked in dry blood. She is crying but her face is full of anger rather than sorrow. They are unsure if her intentions are peaceful or if this is some kind of ill thought out attack. Just when they are about to command her to halt she stops just a few feet in front of them.

"Can we help you?" They ask confused.

"I demand an audience with Arthur Maxon!" She shouts.

The two knights look at each other perplexed then back at her. The knight on the right speaks through his power helmet, "You are not one of us. How do you know our elder's name?"

"I've been looking for him. I have asked around a lot about you people and I have some information I am sure you will find interesting."

The knight on the left speaks, "So why don't you tell us what that information is and then _maybe_ we can convince him to grant you an audience."

"No! I will only share what I know with Maxon himself! Now take me to him!"

The knight on the right lifts up his mini-gun to aim at her. "You've got quite a mouth on you for someone so scrawny," he mocks.

The other knight places his gun over their barrel to force them to lower their weapon. They turn to one another annoyed.

"Dude, can you not see that she is bleeding?" They look to her hand and see that a stream of blood is dripping from somewhere on her arm then forming a puddle on the ground next to her. "We need to get her to a doctor before she bleeds out."

"Or we could just gun her down and avoid the hassle."

"Not cool, dude. She is just a defenseless human on the brink of death. And you want to just put a bullet in her?"

"Well we can't just let her inside. What if she is a spy for the Institute, or even the Railroad? We would be so fucked if Maxon knew it was us who put the Brotherhood in jeopardy."

"Then I'll be the one to take the fall. You can deny everything but I'm not going to just let this woman die when there is the possibility that she can help us in the cause." He turns back to the woman. "What is your name?"

Her eyes flutter as she tries her best to remain conscious. "Sophie. My name is Sophie."

"Okay, Sophie. Let's um... get you to a doctor."

"Thank you," she says relieved.

The knight picks her up into his arms and is careful not to cause her further injury. He brings her inside the airport, leaving her in the hands of Knight Sergeant Gavil. He watches over her, keeping pressure on her wound, until the Brothers can send down a vertibird. They check her to ensure that she has nothing harmful in or around her then strap her to a stretcher not only for her safety but for their own. After a quick ride up they bring her to the medical bay inside the Prydwen.

Knight-Captain Cade takes her into his care and shuts out all the other members. She has fallen unconscious which in a way Cade finds preferable while he cuts the infectious fabric from her body and washes her down using a small shower head that is hooked up to a water tank. While he washes away all the thick grime he discovers that she has many scars, old and new. Her pale skin contrasts with the many dark circles of purple, blue, and brown that look to have been inflicted upon her by various kicks and punches. To his surprise she has no broken bones considering nearly all her fat and muscle tissue is nonexistent. She only has a small fracture in her right fibula. He wraps her leg in a brace and re-bandages the gash in her upper arm. He attaches an IV bag to the vein in her hand, injects her with a stimpak and covers her with a bed sheet to allow her to continue to sleep and hopefully regain some of her blood back naturally.

Not much progress is made on her condition over the next few days. She is very weak. Only able to stay awake long enough to take in a few bits of food and a some sips of water before falling back to sleep. Cade continues to inject her with medication to bring her strength up but she has become so skinny that she simply does not have the energy to move around. Cade is sure he can get her there eventually but it will take a lot of time and dedication. More so than he has ever spent on any of their soldiers.

Having been told by the knights that this woman wished to see him, Maxson decides to pay the medical bay a visit to see the mysterious woman for himself. Cade is just getting done giving her his daily treatment when he notices Maxson in the doorway.

"Oh, Elder Maxson. I was not expecting you sir." Cade gives him a salute.

"At ease, Captain. I just stopped by to see how our visitor is fairing."

"I'm not entirely sure to be honest. She has a strong will to survive but her condition has not shown much improvement I'm afraid."

"May I see her?"

"Yes, of course, Elder." Cade presents him Sophie's bed.

He walks over to her and his first priority is to study her face to see if he can recognize her. Her features are very petite. She has a soft jaw, rounded cheeks, and her brow rests high on her forehead making her eyes appear bigger than any he has seen before. He thinks to himself that she must be some kind of mystical creature. Like a mermaid or a siren. The kind of woman you read about in picture books because her features are just too otherworldly. No one in their time looks like her anymore. It is as if she is from the old world. He looks up at Cade.

"What is her condition?"

"She's stable. Truth be told her injuries look a lot worse than they are. Mind the gash on her arm of course but nothing that wont heal on its own."

"Has she said anything to you?"

"Not yet. Then again I haven't pushed the matter. I figure that rest is the most important thing for her right now."

"Yeah, you're right. We don't want to put her under any more stress than she already is. I only hope she hasn't sustained any serious head injuries."

"Nothing that I could find in my scans so nothing too serious I would guess."

"That's something at least."

"Sir, there is a matter I think you should be aware of."

"What is it doctor?"

"Well... I don't want to jump to any conclusions but... she has an awful lot of bruising around her vaginal opening as well as her anus."

"So you suspect forced entry?"

"It is a high probability, yes. It is often seen in woman who just experienced their first sexual encounter but... given the state of the rest of her body-"

"I understand." He cuts him off not wanting him to continue to talk about such a horrible action. "So who is she?" He asks.

Cade chuckles, "Well that is a good question isn't it? I haven't got the faintest idea. But from what I can tell about her body structure and the fact that she has had some facial reconstruction that is consistent with the time before the war, my best guess is that she is a vault dweller."

"But how can that be? Haven't all the vaults in this area been discovered already? What means she would be somewhere in our files."

"Perhaps, perhaps not. With everything being lost so long ago we can't always trust the knowledge we gain as absolute. Maybe there are still some vaults out there that our men have yet to discover. Or it is possible that she came from somewhere else and just somehow was able to make it this far without being killed. Or maybe that is why she wished to speak to you directly. Maybe she has knowledge of the place she comes from and for one reason or another has come to share that knowledge. We wont know until she wakes up."

"How long do you think that will take?"

"I would guess some time within the next few days. She still wont be able to get around on her own but I think with a little more time and rest she'll be able to sit up, feed herself, and talk to us."

"Thank you, Captain."

"It's no trouble, Elder."

As Cade walks away to attend to other matters, Maxson continues to look over Sophie's body. She has many bruises on her face but to his surprised she still has all of her teeth. He finds it strange how she looks so beaten up and yet none of her wounds are life threatening or deep except for the one she sustained on her arm. 'Is she the victim of an abusive relationship? Is that why it looks like she has so many scars, because this has been happening over a long period of time? And if that is the case then why is it that whomever did this seemed to be so careful to not damage her too deeply?'

"Who are you, Sophie?" He asks out loud but as expected she doesn't respond.

A few more days pass. They are some of the longest Maxson has ever had to endure. Even with everything else happening around them, attacks from the Institute, spies from the Railroad, and even gaining a new recruit by the name of Nate, he can't keep his mind off the mystery woman. He needs to know where she came from and how she was able to stay hidden under the radar for so long. Not knowing is just eating away at his insides. He needs to bring justice to whomever put her in such a disgraceful state. She seems like such a beautiful and delicate person yet she was strong and brave enough to approach his men without fear. Such a rare spirit. He ponders where she was able to gather so much strength in such a bleak time.

One afternoon while Maxson is just standing on the flight deck looking out at The Commonwealth he finally receives the message he has been longing for. Sophie is awake. He makes his way across the Prydwen to the medical bay expecting to find her resting still half asleep on her stretcher but instead he hears a loud commotion of medical equipment being knocked over and shouting from a female voice. He rushes into the room to check up on the situation. He finds Sophie struggling to fight off Cade as he tries to force her to stay in her bed but she is resilient and is actually managing to cause the captain to struggle against her.

"Miss, please! You need to remain in your bed!" Cade demands.

"No! I wont be subjected to any more of your damn treatments. I want to speak to Maxson! Now!" Sophie yells.

Maxson steps in to put a halt to the commotion. "Woo, woo, woo! Both of you need to calm down!"

As he approaches Cade releases her and takes a step back.

"Oh, Elder Maxson. Sorry Sir I didn't see you come in," he says.

"You're Maxson?" Sophie asks surprised. She gives him a quick look over and becomes curious about the large scar across his face. Even more curious is his age. His skin and his eyes do not seem to match the uniform he is wearing. "You're a lot younger than I expected," she adds.

"That's right. I'm the leader of this fine establishment. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss..." He holds out his hand to great her.

She accepts it and gives him a decent shake for someone so frail.

"Sophie," she replies.

"So I've heard. Do you have a last name to go with that?"

"No... look, I'm sorry to seem so rude in the light of all the pleasantries but I didn't come here to make friends. I came here to ask for your help."

"Our help? What do you mean?"

"There's this camp. Sort of like a raider camp I guess you would call it but it's not run by humans. It's run by ghouls. Not the glowy growly kind but the ones who still think they have a place among society. They kidnapped me... me and a bunch of other people. Like monsters in the night they just came out of the darkness and swept us away one by one until the whole caravan I had been traveling with was taken under their control. Some of them are still there and I thought that since one of the goals of the Brotherhood of Steel is to eradicate such abominations that you would want to know that this camp exists right under your nose and that you would want to take it out."

Maxson could see from her expression and hear the tone of her voice becoming more and more upset as she spoke. She was struggling to get out the words.

"They took you where, Sophie?" He pries.

"Underground. They tied us up and gagged us with these... like... dog muzzles so we couldn't cry for help. I can still taste the sensation of rust in my mouth." She begins to cry uncontrollably.

Maxson approaches her and gets her to sit down on the stretcher.

"It's alright. You're safe now."

She strikes her fists down on the mattress frustrated. "No! You don't understand that this isn't about me. I've come here so that you can help the others. There are still so many others who are alive and suffering just as I have suffered possibly even worse than me. Mothers, daughters, fathers, sons. They are all being tortured and killed right now as we speak. I can't just sit here and continue to let that happen. You need to do something! We need to do something!"

She moves to stand up but ends up tripping due to her legs not working properly. Maxson catches her and sets her back down on the bed.

"Look, I can order my men to do everything we can but you are in no condition to-"

"No! You're not leaving me here to just wait for bad news! I'm coming with you or else I'll just have to find a way to handle things on my own!"

She wriggles her way out of Maxson's grasp and begins shuffling her way out of the room even with her bare ass sticking out from her medical gown. She rips her IV from her hand and uses the wall as a crutch determined to head back the way she came. Maxson is impressed by her determination. She can hardly hold herself up and yet the only thing on her mind is saving the lives of others. Still he can't see how she could be of any help to anyone in her condition. He is quick to stand up and go after her.

"Miss, if you're going to do this than at least let me help you to get properly suited for it."

She huffs, "Sure, whatever. Just make it quick. The longer we take the more of those people back at the camp die."

"Alright. Just stay right here for a moment while I get you some clothes. You wont be doing anyone any favors by catching pneumonia."

"Okay, fine."

She rests her back against the wall while trying to hide the fact that she could pass out from exhaustion at any second. Maxson hurries to the armory and tells everyone along the way that he needs a few volunteers who are looking to go on a mission to search and destroy. Right away both men and women jump at the opportunity. The Pydwen soon becomes very lively as so many solders scramble to get their gear.

Maxson steps into the armory and lifts open the chest where they keep spare B.O.S. suits. He drapes it over his arm then grabs a medical kit from one of the lockers on the wall. He switches his attention to the weapons locker and sets the items down on a table while he removes his jacket and starts strapping on his own set of armor and a utility belt. Some of the Brothers notice what he is doing and become concerned.

"Elder, you're not thinking about going out there with us?"

"I sure am Brother. I am not about to let you guys have all the fun."

"But Sir, we have very little information on this mission. What if it is a trap?"

"I'll be fine solder. Now off with you. We meet at the airfield in five."

"Yes, Elder Maxson." He gives him a hard nod.

The Brothers are quick to ready themselves then hop on a vertibird. Maxson grabs up the rest of the supplies for Sophie and heads back down the hall. She still remains just where he left her looking as if she is taking a power nap on her feet.

"Sophie, you still with us?" He asks in a bit of a loud tone.

She opens her eyes and looks at him like she has forgotten where she is.

"Mmm hmm," she says barely able to keep her focus.

"Come on. Let's get you geared up."

He holds the suit out for her to take. She grabs it but then fumbles to get the legs over her own. She tries a second time but fails miserably.

"I don't know how to put this on. Can you help me?"

"No can do. You either put on your own gear or you're not going," he says strictly.

She grumbles but with new found determination she opens the belly of the suit wide and shoves her feet into the leg holes. The suit is much more comfortable than she was expecting against her naked skin. She manages to put the suit over her hips then slips her arms out of her medical gown and into the suit. For the last bit Maxson turns away from her, giving her privacy to fully remove the medical gown and zip the suit up past her abdomen, her chest, and up to her neck. He then turns back to her, she grabs the utility belt from his arm, and clasps it around her waist. She stands before him waiting for his next order.

"Good job. Your boots are at the front entrance. From there well be heading down to the airport. Are you ready?"

"Yes Sir," she answers sarcastically.

He leads her the rest of the way and waits patiently while she puts on her boots. The other Brothers and Sisters standing guard shake their heads at them, finding the whole situation ill advised. Before long they hop on a vertibird and join the others below.

Maxson allows Sophie to stand at his side as they approach the group of about twenty soldiers. He raises his hands into the air to let everyone know he is about to speak.

"Everyone gather round and perk up your ears!" He demands. "I'll now be giving the floor over to the Ms. Sophie. Please show her the respect I have come to expect from all of you."

He turns to her and allows her to step forward. She wastes no time thinking of what to say.

"I need you all to listen very carefully. I know you don't know me and I know you are all about to take a big risk under the guide of your elder here, but I want you to know that this isn't some kind of trick. There are real people out there. Possibly more than even I know about, who are suffering and dying by the hands of those disgusting, rotting, corpses who dare to try and say that we humans deserve anything we get. Those cowards are hiding right under our very feet, laughing at those of us who walk freely under the sky and I say their time has come!"

The brothers and sisters cheer at her empowering words. Maxson turns to her and encourages her to continue.

"Just point them in the right direction Sophie and my men will take care of the rest."

"This cave I speak of lies on the outskirts of Jamaica Plain. It is located towards the west from this location." She points towards its direction but everyone keeps their eyes focused on her. 'They have so much respect' she thinks to herself. "It is heavily guarded, not by ghouls with guns, but the ones with claws so be at the ready every second. I managed to sneak past them when I escaped but stealth is not an option to get back in. One last thing, the entrance to this cave is inside one of the unmarked houses near the center of the town. I am sure that is how it has remained unseen for so many years. My suggestion is that we find a way to tear this building open and expose the entrance so that this cave can never be used to hide such horrors again."

Maxson speaks up again, "Once we're sure the cave is clear we'll rig up a few charges and be sure to blast the hole sealing it forever." Sophie gives him a nod letting him know she is finished with her speech. He raises his fist into the air. "Alright Brothers! Let's move out!"

Without hesitation they all turn themselves to face west and begin their stampede towards their destination. Sophie is amazed by how coordinated they are and without skipping a beat two pilots hop into the nearby vertibirds and ready them for lift off. Maxson takes Sophie by the arm and helps her to climb up into the one on their right.

"I should be on foot leading them," she demands.

"Don't be ridiculous. You can hardly stand on your own two feet. Besides my men know the area you are talking about. They'll be just fine until we can get over there. No need to wear yourself out by walking the whole way."

"I suppose you're right. I just want to be a part of this as much as possible. Those people are my responsibility. Instead of helping them to escape with me I ran away like a coward only looking to save myself. It wasn't right and I need to redeem myself."

"You did just what you should have done. You saw a way out and instead of gambling the odds you decided to find help. Whatever happens from this point forward you can not blame yourself. You're doing everything you can. Even going as far as putting your own life at risk. That is a noble action and I applaud your dedication."

She looks to his eyes and can see that within their circles of blue a kind of admiration she has never known before. It is as if she can see all his desires and curiosities swimming within them but unlike her captures his was genuine. It makes her feel special but at the same time she doesn't feel like she deserves it.

"Yeah well... we'll see if I'm truly worthy of such admiration once we're back on the ground."

It doesn't take long before they are hovering over Jamaica Plain. On the ground below the Brothers and Sisters are already deep into the fight as dozens upon dozens of feral ghouls swarm the area and attack viciously. Grenades are exploding, mini-guns are firing hot, grunts and groans can be heard through each of the solders walkie-talkies as they pride themselves on eradicating every last one of the walking corpses.

Maxson scans the area for a place to land. He points towards a small opening between the broken down cars in the parking lot.

"Set us down, Captain!" Maxson hollers to the pilot.

"Right away Sir," the pilot replies.

Before they are able to settle on the ground the vertibird gets jerked from side to side as the enemy below awaits for them to land, growling and hissing with their hands high over their heads. Eventually the pilot is able to set the vertibird's feet on the pavement and the Brothers all jump off and immediately start blasting to protect their elder. Maxson pulls out his side arm and takes a few shots himself striking numerous ghouls right in the head. Sophie is impressed by his skill. She watches as their bodies fall limp to the ground but more quickly take their place like a never ending army appearing out of the shadows. Maxson jumps down from the vertibird then holds his hand out for Sophie.

"Come on!" He says urgently.

She takes hold of his gloved fingers and with what little strength she has she hops to the ground and does her best to catch herself from falling over. Maxson continues to stand guard and fires off round after round at their attackers. Sophie covers her ears with her hands unable to handle the ringing that is echoing in her ears from all the noise.

"Are you alright?" Maxson yells over the blades of the vertibird.

"I'm fine," Sophie insists.

"Alright! Just stay close to me and everything will work out fine!"

"Got it!"

"Now let's move!"

Wrapping one arm around her waist he pulls her along keeping her right up against himself so that she doesn't fall behind. She feels so delicate he is almost worried that if he uses too much force he might just snap her in half. He keeps his grip on her regardless as they make their way deeper into the town. The others follow close behind them insuring to put a bullet in anything that moves that isn't wearing a B.O.S. uniform. Maxson can see through all the dust and fire a group of rundown houses in the distance.

"We're almost there!" He announces.

The group literally pushes through the streets using their power armor to lift and shift the piles of rusted vehicles to make a clear path in case of the need for reinforcements. Slowly the gunfire begins to settle as less and less ferals continue to attack. As they approach the houses the area becomes almost silent except for the faint sound of the vertibird's engines in the distance. The pilots position their head lights to shine as much light on the buildings as possible while the Brothers set up a barrier on either side of the path. Sophie is still in awe at how quickly they are able to assemble their efforts. Never did she imagine everything would go this smoothly but they are not done yet. Getting anyone out from the depths alive will be the real tricky part.

"Where to next, Sophie?" Maxson asks.

She points to the second house on their left. "That one. That's the entrance."

Maxson turns to the others, "Alright! I need half of you to remain here and secure the perimeter along with a medical team at the ready for any hostages who make it out! Those of you who will be with me, I want this to go as clean as possible! Do not fire on anything unless you have a clear shot! Do you get me?"

"We get you Sir!" They all reply in unison.

"Good men!" He turns back to Sophie. "Anything you want to add?"

"Yes actually." She tries to raise her voice as loud as she can. "I want you all to know that I am not sure what we might find going on inside! A lot may have changed in the last few days that I have been away! All I can say is it wont be a sight for the faint of heart! Be ready for anything! If not then you may want to stay behind!"

"Anyone think they're not ready for this?" Maxson asks. No one gives him a reply. "Then let's move!"

Two Brotherhood knights approach the building. They check the door and discover that it is locked. They look to one another and without saying a word they just nod their heads and take hold of each side of the door. Their power armor hands dig into the door-frame and they pull the door clean off the side of the building. Sophie worries for a moment that the building might collapse just from the shear force but somehow it remains intact. They shine their helmet lights into the darkness within but find nothing but an empty house.

Fear begins to grip Sophie as she tries not to let her knowledge of what has happened to her from within persuade her into running as far away as possible. Maxson notices her hesitation as she stares into the darkness.

"Sophie? You sure you want to do this?" Maxson asks.

"Yeah. Let's just get this over with."

She forces herself to walk forward. The two Knights step into the house first making sure to keep the area secure. Sophie takes a step inside and immediately the smell of rotting flesh fills her noes. It is a smell she is all too familiar with.

"Jesus it stinks in here," the Knights whine.

"That's how you know they're here," Sophie explains.

She continues forward towards the back of the room. Maxson follows close behind. They find a door to their right that appears to lead to the basement.

"This is it," she states.

"So tell me. How many are we looking to deal with inside?"

"I don't know. Around forty, maybe more. As far as I know they have been running this place for a while now. Without the need for food or water like humans do they can go weeks to even months without ever leaving this place. It's like a nest that grows from people being brought in and never being let out."

She pulls the door handle and it appears to be stuck. Maxson helps to pull it open and finds a dug out tunnel just big enough for them to be able to hunch their way inside. He turns to the rest of the group awaiting his orders.

"Alright, so we are looking at around a four on one situation. That shouldn't be too much of a problem with our heavy weaponry but we'd best keep an eye out none the less. No telling what kind of secret passages or traps they might have laid out along the tunnel. I want this to go quickly and quietly."

"Yes sir," they all reply.

He takes a step back allowing five of the others to head in first. He is quick to follow behind then Sophie keeps to his back. The other five Brothers follow suite and in one long succession they make their way down into the depths of the cold soil that surrounds them.

Only moments past but to Sophie it feels like an eternity as she anticipates not only having to witness the victims in their state of desperation but also facing her captures one last time. She isn't sure what is about to happen but with the Brotherhood at her side she prays that the mayhem will be over quickly.

They reach a large metal door that obstructs the end of the long passage. They can tell by the design that it was defiantly placed there to keep people from being able to escape. Finding it to be a joke compared to their ingenuity the group is quick to pull out a cutting torch and melt the hinges clean off their frame. With Maxson's approval they kick the door down and make their grand entrance with their guns at the ready. The stench of rotting bodies becomes even more unbearable on the other side. Many members of the group gag and retch, then hurry to put on their gas masks.

To their surprise there is no one awaiting their ambush. Just a trash heap of mutilated flesh along with thousands of bugs. Any person who would just happen upon this place surly would turn back at this point but Sophie continues to lead them forward. Their footsteps fill the room with the sounds of viscera being squashed under their boots. Oddly they can feel that the room is warm telling them that a heat source is somewhere nearby.

"If I'm remembering correctly, the guards will be right in the next room. They are armed with automatic riffles so I wouldn't hesitate to shoot first and ask questions later."

"Remember what I said Brothers. Don't shoot unless you have a clear shot. We don't want to harm any of the captures," Maxson adds.

Sophie becomes a bit annoyed that he pretty much just contradicted her warning but if they are confident enough in their skills to do this without any casualties then she can't appear to be anything except grateful for their help.

Guns cocked and armor tightly strapped two by two they hug the walls and rush into the room. Maxson holds his arm across Sophie's chest to keep her from following too close behind. Two of the Brothers stand guard at their backs while the rest are already shouting out orders to the captures in the next room. Guns are fired off in short bursts as the demands for the captures to lay down their weapons are not met.

Once the situation feels better under control the Brothers allow Maxson and Sophie to step forward. They walk through the small hallway and are presented with a poker room filled with crying victims who have been strapped naked to the tops of each table. Each of them posed in a different exposed position so that any number of items can be easily inserted into their body cavities. Numerous ghouls are held down on their knees at gun point. Sophie can't help but crack a smile at the sight of these unholy abominations finally being the ones to express fear. Maxson steps into the center of the claustrophobic space with a scowl across his brow.

"Who among you calls themselves the head of this cesspool?" He says in a disgusted tone.

"That would be me," a sickly voice answers from the shadows.

The male ghoul steps into the light. He is dressed in all black leather, his face is riddled with disease, and most of his left cheek has rotted away exposing his molars.

"No sudden moves ghoul or-"

"Or what? You'll kill me an my men? Don't play coy with me dude. I know who you are. No one, not even those of us hiding underground could miss your blaring announcement from that shit heap you have in the sky. You're the Brotherhood. No matter what happens here tonight I know you'll never let any of us go willingly."

"You fucking got that right, Daryl," Sophie growls through her teeth.

He takes a few steps closer to them confident in his movements. The Brother's raise their guns up at him. He isn't fazed a bit.

"Well, well. Welcome back, Sophie. I knew you wouldn't be able to stay away for long. I know you can't resist my fat cock plowing into that tight, little, ass of yours all throughout the night."

Her face flushes hot as a pin strike pricks against her chest. She hates that there is some truth behind his words.

"Shut the fuck up you overgrown slab of jerky!" She yells.

He laughs maniacally catching her blush, "You see, no matter how much you humans might like to pretend a place like this is unholy, deep down you know that we are just living out your desires and you're just jealous that we've decided to embrace these desires while you continue to ball it up behind your "righteous" actions."

"Rape, murder, torture, these are the kinds of things you think people find desirable? You're all even more hopeless than I imagined. Nothing but the true essence of a rotting human with no god or morals to guide you. I am only glad you freaks can reproduce," Maxson mocks.

"Doesn't mean we can't fuck and wait for the possibility of a little miracle to pop out."

He rubs his hands against his belly. No longer able to look at him Sophie turns her attention to Maxson.

"Just shoot him please," she begs.

"In a minute. First we need to clear this room of the hostages," he announces.

"The hell you will."

Swifter than they could have anticipated, Daryl grabs hold of Sophie and wraps his arm around her neck threatening to snap it with one subtle twist of his hands.

"Let her go!" Maxson demands.

"Uh uh... not so fast. You and your buddies let us walk out of here or just like a toothpick between my teeth I will snap this pretty little girl's neck without a second thought." He glares at Maxson admiring the concern on his face. No doubt the kind of concern a man would have if he harvest dirty thoughts for the woman in peril before him. "It would be a shame for such a fine piece of meat to go to waste wouldn't you say?"

His sticks his tongue deep into her ear causing her to cry out in agony. Maxson stands frozen in place still with the scowl on his face. Daryl becomes annoyed by his lack of action.

"Come on, Maxson! What's it gonna be? Are you gonna take my life or save hers?"

"Why not both?"

Daryl becomes confused but then soon realizes Maxon has snuck a handgun into his fingers and before he even has time to react Maxson shoots him right between the eyes. Daryl's body falls limp to the floor nearly taking Sophie along with him but she catches herself on the nearby table. Hunched over she hurls at the sight of her molester lying dead on the floor. Only being able to vomit bile from her stomach being empty it causes her body to quiver with discomfort. Maxson steps over to her side and places a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He asks concerned.

"I'm fine. Just focus on freeing the others."

"Right."

Table by table those who are not watching over a ghoul helped to unstrap and remove any foreign objects from the victims. Before long the helpless and emaciated women and men are escorted up and out of the tunnel to the medical crew outside.

Catching her breath Sophie stands herself up and once again looks down at Daryl's body to be sure that he is dead. The bullet from Maxson's gun went straight through his brow and exploded out the other side. If Daryl were to ever get back up he would have one hell of a headache.

With the room now clear Maxson turns his attention once again to Sophie. He joins her in looking over Daryl's lifeless corpse.

"I'm sorry if I stole your opportunity for revenge. I was honestly expecting you to pull the trigger on him once we got the others cleared out but things obviously didn't go as smoothly as I planned."

Sophie wipes her nose trying to clear always the bile that has blocked her sinuses.

"It's fine. I'm just glad it's over. In a perfect world I would loved to have shoved a poker up his ass and cooked him slowly on a spit but at least now he can't harm anyone."

"Damn, brutal," Maxson chuckles.

Sophie returns the gesture and it fills Maxson's heart to see her smile for the first time. He clears his throat realizing he has been staring for an awkward amount of time.

"So I take it we're not done yet. That was what about a third of them?"

"Yeah, they like to run in shifts so I imagine one group is further in keeping the other slaves in their cages while the last group is sleeping."

"Okay." Maxson approaches the Brothers still holding the ghouls prisoner. "Take them out."

In a rush of gunfire the ghouls all fall lifeless to the floor with their heads being blown clean off their shoulders. Their blood splatter erupts over the room and some even manages to land on Sophie's suit even while being half way across the room. She watches and admires the sight of the blood soaking into the suits fibers feeling like things were finally becoming right in the world. She turns to the table at her right and finds a pistil just sitting there. 'Why didn't Daryl go for that?' She wonders to herself as she picks it up. She checks the chamber and finds that it still has four bullets. She spins it to check if it is still functional and as far as she can tell it is smooth.

"You know how to use that?" Maxson asks.

"Wouldn't be much of a survivor if I didn't," she answers slyly.

"Then show me."

She gives Maxson a smile then heads towards the next room where they continue to clean out the ghouls. Sophie uses all four shots to her advantage then allows the Brothers to take out the remainders. Maxson is impressed. Not only has Sophie shown heart but vigor as well. He only wished he could find more civilians like her to join in their cause.

They discover unspeakable horrors once they reach the cage area. People who have been burnt with hot pokers, others cut from head to toe with razor blades, children being fed the flesh of other children. All while being tied up and not allowed to move around even within their confinements. The Brothers and Sisters all do a thorough clean sweep of the entire cave system and promptly escort all the humans to the surface. They find some documents containing information on their values and prices but nothing too bulky. They set some charges as Maxson previously stated they would and he orders everyone to head back outside. Once everyone is at a safe distance they set off the charges and collapse the cave. Everyone cheers for a job well done.

The celebration doesn't last long however because there are a lot of people in need of medical care. They life flight as well as carry all the victims back the the Boston Airport. Medical tents are set up with sleeping blankets and pillows for each of the survives to be given treatment, food, and water. It is the largest group of people the Brotherhood has ever had to cater to. It would be a challenge considering they have not stock piled rations for this kind of event but that doesn't mean they are going to just turn people away either.


	2. Chapter 2

Tears stream down Sophie's cheeks as she looks over the airport and sees all the effort the Brotherhood is offering. She never imagined so many would be saved. Three or four maybe but here she stands with more than twenty people getting the care they deserve. It is not all sunshine and roses however. A few people pass away during their first night of recovery. Their bodies were just too far gone and unable to handle the treatments they needed.

Maxson notices Sophie standing atop the airport's loft looking as if she has something very upsetting on her mind. He doesn't understand. They accomplished their mission. 'What could she possibly still have to be so upset about?' He makes his way up to her and approaches her slowly.

"Something bothering you, Sophie?" He asks.

She turns suddenly being caught off guard.

"Oh... Max. It's you. Sorry I didn't see you come up." She tries to wipe her tears away to hide the fact that she has been crying. "I was just uh... thinking." She turns to look back out towards the city.

"Thinking about what?"

"Life I suppose. Where it's leading me. Before all this I felt like I had a purpose, that my life meant something. But now... I don't know. I've been used and abused for so long that I honestly can't see myself settling down, finding husband. I mean who wants to marry a woman who spent months of her life as a sex slave?" She laughs to herself trying to keep the mood light but it just causes her to start crying again. "There were times I even found myself enjoying it. It didn't matter if I was sick, bloody, or even conscious. Just feeling their hands groping me, the tongues sliding over my skin, I hate to admit it but there were times I even begged for it. I'm disgusting."

She places her hands over her face ashamed of herself. She begins to shiver as her body forces her to burst into tears. Maxson approaches her and wraps his arms around her gently allowing her to weep into his chest.

"You're not disgusting. You've had a traumatic experience but my people and I are willing to help you get through it. You don't have to feel alone. That is what the Brotherhood of Steel is all about. Rebuilding society and the world we once knew. That also means building a family."

She looks up at him finally able to calm herself by listening to his words.

"You mean... you want me to join up?"

"Absolutely."

"But... what would I have to do?"

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to. Most of the recruits we take in are subjected to tasks and services but in your case I am willing to make an exception. Besides, I have already seen how you're able to concur even your greatest fears and fight injustice. If you would like I could train you to own your skills to their peak efficiency. You're an amazing woman, Sophie and I would be proud to call you one of my Initiates."

"Thank you." She takes a step back from him feeling much more confident in herself. "I promise to do what I can."

"That's all I ask."

They give each other a wide smile. They can both tell by how comfortable they have already become with one another that what they share is more than just a business relationship but for now they need to remain professional and not make things complicated. Maxson may have accepted Sophie into the Brotherhood but that doesn't mean all the others will take her in just as easily. She knows she is going to have to earn their respect but at the same time she isn't sure that the military lifestyle will be for her.

As the weeks pass Sophie is able to regain her strength as well as work towards toning her body. For the first time in her life she doesn't feel like a drifter. She is able to work hard and focus on improving herself both mentally and physically. Before now each day of living in the Commonwealth was a gamble if she was going to find a single item to eat but with the Prydwen cafeteria only a few feet from her living quarter she is able to eat regularly three times a day. She has not gone on any reconnaissance missions yet but she has gone into the city to look for rations with a few small groups. She feels it is the least she could do after everything she brought under the Brotherhood's wing. She expected Maxson to be on top of that fact and force her to pay them back but not once has he expressed an action suggesting that. Sophie finds that kind of strange but again she tries to tell herself she needs to be grateful instead of judgmental.

Early in the morning Maxson meets up with Sophie as she is enjoying her breakfast in the cafeteria. Being a creature of habit Maxson knew he could find her there. She sits at a table by herself eating with her right hand and twirling her holotags around her pointer finger in the other. He approaches her subtly. She looks up at him still with a bit of milk on her face. She giggles from embarrassment and does her best to quickly wipe it away. Maxson finds her actions impossibly cute but he keeps a straight face in spite of it.

"Oh, Max. I wasn't expecting you."

"I'm sorry to interrupt your meal," though his voice in sincere it is also urgent.

"No no. Really. I'm pretty much done anyway. What do you need?"

She sets down her spoon and tags then spins herself around so that she can face him properly.

"I have an assignment for you."

"Oh? What kind of assignment?"

"Let's just call it a supply run."

Sophie can tell by his tone that there is more to it than just having to travel to a designated area and moving a few boxes.

"Alright," she answers suspiciously.

"I have gotten word from Knight Nate that there is a settlement here in the Commonwealth known as The Slog. It is run by the locals who also happen to be ghouls. Obviously this means we can not allow their settlement to thrive but at the same time we don't want to look like an army of bruits by going in and just slaughtering what some civilians may call innocents. So I am proposing a small team to go down to their location and ask that they make a _generous _donation to our cause."

"And what if they don't want to participate?"

"Then you have my permission to _persuade _them."

He gives her a look with his brow raised high that asks her if she understands the orders he has just given her.

"I understand, Max. But why choose me to do this?" She says lacking confidence.

"Because I know you're stronger than you let on. Don't get me wrong, it has been great seeing you so passionate about rummaging through the ruins of Boston and bringing back all your discoveries about the old world, but I know you harness much higher qualities than that. You have it in you to be a great leader if only you allowed yourself to see it and I think this might just be the mission you need to prove it."

She thinks to herself for a moment still unsure if she will be able to face yet another of those horrid creatures. One the one side she wishes she never had to experience their rancid smell ever again but on the other she knows there are still many more wondering the wasteland doomed to becoming nothing but mindless zombies that will eventually come into contact with a human and murder them mindlessly. She has been given a chance to help stop that from happening and it is that glimmer of hope that keeps her motivated.

"Alright. I'll do it."

"Great. I'll have the rest of the team ready within the hour. Make sure you're prepared for anything. It is a possibility they could become hostile."

"Good. It will give me all the more reason to pull the trigger."

She gives him a fierce stare unable to express more sincerity in her voice.

"Ad victoriam, Initiate."

With those words he holds up a closed fist to his chest as a salute then leaves her to finish her breakfast. It is a cold response. Not the kind she would have expected after all this time with him always approaching her like he wants to say something not Brotherhood related, but for some reason he can't seem to get out the words. Granted he does a good job at trying to hide it, but she can tell from the loneliness in his eyes that a sense of want is there.

(Later)

The trip to The Slog ends up being a bit of a journey. It suddenly clicks in Sophie's mind that one of the reasons a settlement run by ghouls could even exist is because they are so far out from the city. If they were say building right near Diamond City the citizens there would never have allowed it.

A large pool comes into view and the Brothers set the vertibird down just a few meters from the site. Sophie is quick to hop off and feel the steady ground under her feet. She turns her attention to the group of ghouls looking at her from across the grassy hill. It sickens her how they appear to cower like an innocent family about to be captured and thrown into a concentration camp. She would never allow them the privilege. She lifts her riffle up against her chest and approaches them ready for whatever trouble they might through her way.

Her feet settle on the concrete tiles that circle the pool. Inside she can see they have cultivated a tarberry farm. Not a useless achievement but certainty not something to give them praise for. They also have a small farm to grown crops and have repurposed the shower house into a place for them all to sleep with a roof over their heads. Not a bad set up if it were a start but these ghouls have been living this way for months now. 'Their brains must surly be rotted past the point of sense if _this_ is all they can come up with.' She thinks while turning up her nose. 'The only plus side is at least with running showers available they don't stink as bad as other ghouls but still pretty bad.'

"Can we help you people with something?" A female ghoul in a pink floral dress asks nervously.

Sophie speaks up, "Yes. We need to speak to the one who runs this operation."

They all look to each other confused. Eventually the floral ghoul responds, "I guess that would be Wiseman."

"Wiseman?" Sophie chuckles. "What kind of name is that?"

"It's because I can smell bullshit from over a mile away," Wiseman snaps at them from inside building. He walks over to meet them. "What the hell do you people think you are doing approaching our settlement like a hostile take over? We're not bothering anyone so why are you bothering us?"

"We've come to offer a trade. We'll provide your settlement with protection as long as you are willing to offer a generous donation to our cause."

"So what you're really saying is you expect us to work to feed you're people in exchange for services we have yet to need. You're just like an old world insurance scam. Thanks but I think we'll pass."

"Sir, I must warn you that if you refuse to cooperate we'll have no choice but to consider you a threat and the consequences of that are far more sever than if you were to just hand over a few crates of produce."

"You can kiss my rotting ass if you think-"

Sophie strikes the butt of her riffle across the ghouls face chipping off a piece of his cheek. The others all gasp in terror from her sudden change in stance. Wiseman falls to his knees dizzy from the blow.

"Now you listen here you piece of thrash," Sohpie's voice becomes very hard and strict, "I have orders to leave you and your little friends alive but I assure you that I have no problem going against those orders and leaving you lying here like the corpse you are."

"You people. You're nothing but bullies. You'll never reclaim The Commonwealth because you'll end up killing yourselves first."

"Shut up!"

She fires off her gun into the air then sets the hot tip of the barrel against his forehead. He cries out in agony as it burns a crater into his soft flesh. She pulls the gun back and leans in closer to him.

"So, do we have a deal or not?"

Wiseman looks at her with disgust then over to his people with concern. He turns back to her and nods his head resentfully. She shoulders her weapon.

"Good. Now hope to it people!" She shouts so everyone can hear.

Wiseman looks up at her with anger in his eyes.

"You Smooth Skins are all the same. One day you'll get what you deserve."

Hearing him say those words Sophie losses it and beats the ghoul within an inch of his life. The whole time she can feel a rush of pleasure energizing her. There is also the thrill of finally being the one in control. Her body becomes hot and she wishes that Maxson was there to witness the joy that has spread over her face. She only stops because the Brothers pull her away from him. She breaks herself free from their grasp then immediately heads back to the vertibird before she decides to just kill them all.

A few hours later she returns to the Prydwen and immediately heads to the showers. Feeling dirtier than she has in many weeks she has to give herself a good scrub and hope that she will get back to a sense of normalcy. Soon after she heads towards her room but is stopped by one of the Brothers.

"Sister Sophie your presence is requested at the observation deck," he informs her.

She huffs knowing what is to come and not wanting to deal with it.

"I take it Max wants to have a talk with me?"

"The _Elder_ would like a word, yes," he says sternly.

"Yeah yeah, I got it."

"You'll do well to mind that tongue Initiate."

As he leaves her presence she just rolls her eyes at him. She thinks to herself for a moment that maybe she should just leave. After all, she did go against Maxson's wishes. More than likely she is only going to be walking into a lecture. That is the last thing she wants right now, especially from him. She is a free woman but she is starting to feel that she is part of a hive mind rather than a family. She is surrounded by people and yet she still manages to feel alone. She hardens her skin and takes in a deep breath. If this is going to be the end of her journey with The Brotherhood then she at least wants to look upon Maxson's face one last time.

She takes a step into the observation deck and sees Maxson standing and facing the windows pondering over something as he always does. He lifts up his head aware of her presence but he doesn't say anything. Sophie approaches him slowly then presents herself.

"You wanted to speak to me, Max?"

"Yes. I have received word on your mission and I must say that I was shocked by the report."

Sophie hangs her head realizing that her fear has come true.

"I understand. I acted recklessly and nearly put the entire mission in jeopardy. I deserve to be punished."

"Punished?" He asks curiously. He turns to face her. "Quite the opposite. I'm granting you the title of Paladin as a reward for your efforts."

"You're what? I-I don't understand."

He takes a step towards her to close the gap between them.

"What is there not to understand? I gave you a mission and you accomplished that mission. It is as simple as that."

"But I went against your orders. I attacked a bystander without just cause."

"Eh so one worthless ghoul gets struck to the ground. That we now have more food and supplies to feed our brothers and sisters is the real outcome we should be focusing on. Besides I chose you to do this mission for a reason. I knew you would handle things the only way you saw fit and you didn't disappoint me."

Sophie turns herself away from him as a stream of tears begins to flow down her cheeks. Maxson can hear her sniffling.

"What's wrong?" He asks confused.

"You don't know the whole story."

"What do you mean? The Brothers told me they gave me a full report."

"But they don't know what was going on inside my head. They don't know how it made me feel."

"I'm sorry. I am sure it was hard for you."

"No," she cries. "That's the thing." She turns herself back to him and looks him square in the face. "I-I liked it. I mean I really really liked it. To the point where I found myself trembling and craving a release." She shakes her head. "Oh god. What kind of person finds pleasure out of hurting others? What is wrong with me?"

She looks to him searching for an answer but Maxson isn't sure what he can say to her to ease her concerns.

"You can't beat yourself up. Getting satisfaction from dominating those things out in The Commonwealth is not something you should be ashamed of. I admit I have had my fair share of moments where I couldn't help but smile at the sight of the enemies blood staining this great earth's soil. It is the duty of every man and woman here to eradicate every last living thing that has been mutated past the point of being of use to civilization, so what harm is there getting a bit of joy out of it?"

"I just can't help but wonder if my brother saw the way I am today if he would be proud of me or disgusted."

"You have a brother?"

"I did. Back when we lived in Vault 113. Up until we were thirteen years old we never left each other's side. God, that feels so long ago now."

"How come you never told me these things before?"

"You never asked."

"Well, I didn't want to push you. You've already been under so much stress I didn't think you would want me drilling you about your past."

"I guess it doesn't matter. There is not much to tell. Once the vault door opened my brother and I hopped on the opportunity to leave. We thought we could take on the world as long as we were together... but we were wrong. It wasn't long before he got sick and only a few weeks after that he died. From there I just found myself moving from place to place with no real sense of direction. I've always wondered though, was he my actual brother or did those vault tech scientist just program us from birth to believe we were?"

"That doesn't matter. Wither you were blood kin or not. It all comes down to how you felt about one another. As long as those feelings were genuine then you were still family."

Sophie notices a glimmer in his eye as if he is speaking from experience.

"Max, is there something you want to tell me?"

He dodges the question. "You know, you can call me Arthur if you don't want to call me Maxson."

She shakes her head.

"No. Max suits you much better."

"If you say so," he chuckles.

For a moment the two of them just look at each other longingly. Sophie prays hard that Maxson will lean into her and plant a kiss right on her lips, but his stance remains stiff. She tries with all her might to beg him with her eyes to make a move but he doesn't seem to catch on. Giving up she instead places her hand on his cheek and rubs her thumb along his scar that runs from the bridge of his nose all the way down until it disappears under his thick beard.

"How did you get this," she asks.

"You mean you haven't heard the story yet? It is often shared to the new recruits as a kind of legend of sorts."

"I guess I missed the memo. It looks deep. It must have been painful."

"If you think this is bad, you should have gotten a look at the deathclaw that gave it to me," he chuckles.

"You killed a deathclaw?" She asks amazed. "How?"

"I was thirteen at the time. Wondered off a little too far from the path during one of my training missions. All I had on me was a combat knife and my standard fire arm. It caught me off guard. Apparently it had created a kind of nest under a patch of trees. It sprung up from underneath me and slashed aggressively. I was able to back away just in time to avoid the blow but the tip of its claw grazed me. At that point I was so enraged that I immediately pulled out my gun and started firing at the beast's face. I got him twice in both eyes and as it cowered having been blinded I jumped up onto its back and stabbed it repeatedly in the head. It came down like a ton of bricks."

"So then how did you make it back?"

"The elders caught up with me. I told them about what had happened and they checked the woods to verify my story. Up until I was sixteen it was all I was known for. That and being the last remaining son of the Maxson family line. Then I killed a super mutant by the name of Shephard and brought peace to the east coast Brotherhood Outpost. Everyone marveled at my skills. Some even found me worthy of warship but I have never been about rising myself up above others. I only want what is best for the people and so far you have proved to be a valued addition for the sake of our future."

"Wow. I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. Just know that we're all proud of the help you have provided. I assure you it will not go unrewarded. Now go. Get some rest. I am sure you're tired from your long trip today. We can talk more later."

"But you never answered my question."

"Later okay? I'm sorry but I have somewhere I need to be at the moment."

He gives her a quick salute then shows her the door. She hesitates still wanting to press her lips to his but she can feel that the moment isn't right. She decides to go along with his demands and heads back to her room to get some sleep.

The next morning as Sophie is making her way to the breakfast hall she notices the door the Maxson's room has been left wide open. She checks inside for him still wanting to finish their conversation from before but unfortunately he is no where to be found. She is just about to close the door and leave when she notices there is something steadily blinking on his computer monitor. A document file has been left unattended. She steps into the room and closes the door behind her. Surely she would get into trouble if anyone knew what she was about to do but at the same time she doesn't concern herself with the consequences. This is her chance to get into Maxson's head without him even realizing it.

While she looks over the file she begins to fiddle with her holotags out of habit. She uses her right hand to push the scroll button and twirls her tags in the other. At first she isn't sure what she has stumbled across. It seems to be just a scramble of thoughts having something to do with the worship of some unnamed woman. As she continues to read she comes to realize that the person she is reading about is herself and the narration is coming from the main protagonist who seems to mirror Maxson more than he probably meant for it to.

The story talks about how she is of a higher rank than the main character. A rank so far out of his reach he could never hope to be at her side. Sophie thinks to herself, 'Is this really how Maxson feels about me? It makes no sense though. He is the higher up not me.' Continuing still she reads about the man having a flashback to his childhood and how all through his youth he was seen only for his book skills, nothing more. He trained hard however and one day fought a great beast that he then presented to the woman as a gift. She happily accepts and the two of them live happily ever after.

"Well, not the most original of tails but adorable none the less. I would have never thought in a million years that Max would write something so sappy. Also sad. The way he talks about the main character's past. It's so depressing. No one to share your thoughts with. Just study study study day in and day out. It's no wonder he has a hard time picking up on my signals."

Suddenly she hears talking from somewhere out in the hall.

"Oh hello, Elder. Wonderful morning isn't it?" One of the guards asks.

"Good morning, Knight," Maxson replies.

"Oh shit!"

In a panic Sophie leaves her holotags on the desk and makes for the door. She opens it slowly and sees that Maxson is heading her way. She hurries out into the hall before he can see and is sure to close the door behind her. She then scurries her way towards her room and locks herself away inside.

"Holy shit that was close," she says in a puff of relief.

(Later)

With no word from anyone throughout the day to send her out to the field, Sophie decides to doll herself up for the day by putting her hair up in a side braid and wearing the baby green sun dress that she found while out on a supply run. Feeling confident that she will turns some heads she steps out of her room and heads towards the cafeteria. Just before she is about to reach it however she hears Maxson call out to her from the end of the hall.

"Paladin Sophie, I need to have a word with you."

She turns to him annoyed figuring all he wants is to ruin her day by giving her some kind of work. She looks around the room for any turned heads but oddly enough no one seems to have bat an eye. She makes her way over to him. He does not appear pleased.

"Yes Elder?" She asks sarcastically.

"Something you wish to tell me Paladin?"

"No," she replies nervously. "Why?"

"Because I found this in my living quarters this morning."

He opens his palm to reveal her holotags.

"Shit," she mutters to herself.

"So what were you doing?" He asks strickly.

"I wasn't doing anything. Honestly. I just noticed your door was open, I walked over to close it, and my holotags must have just slipped off."

"Mmm hmm and in the process they just _happened _to land on my desk right next to my open monitor?"

"Yeah, sure," she continues to press at the obvious lie.

"You went through my files didn't you?"

"Just the one. I swear. It was nothing. I don't even remember what was on there."

"Sophie, that was a very selfish thing for you to do. You looked at my personal things and now I'm not sure what to think."

"Well maybe I don't know what to think either," she raises her voice annoyed.

"What are you talking about?"

Sophie huffs, "Nothing. Just fucking forget it. I don't know why I even bother trying to say anything to you."

She starts to make her way down the hall away from him.

"Where are you going? I'm not finished talking yet."

"Well I am finished talking to you. God fucking damn it," she mutters to herself.

Maxson hurries to catch up with her then blocks her path to keep her from walking away. She tries to step around him but he just steps in front of her no matter which direction she moves.

"Get out of my way, Max!" She demands.

"No. Not until we discus what to do about your behavior."

"My behavior? What the hell do you have to say about how I live my life? I'm not your property which means I can go and do whatever the hell I want."

Not wanting to continue making a scene he takes her by the arm and pulls her off to the side behind some supply crates that have been stacked up along the wall adjacent to the cafeteria. Now furious with him Sophie smacks him on the face to shock him into letting go. It doesn't work however and he just takes in a deep breath while looking at her disappointed.

"Sophie, I need you to calm down and listen to what I have to say."

"No! I refuse to be your puppet any longer. I agreed to join up to help people. Not for you and your goons to start treating me like some drone. Like I'm not an individual, like I don't matter."

"I really don't understand where you are coming from with all this. When have I ever treated you that way? I think your projecting a lot of frustration and I need to know where it is steaming from."

"It doesn't matter. I'll pack my things and be gone by tomorrow morning. That way none of you will have to deal with my projections anymore."

"Why are you being so stubborn. Why can't you just talk to me?"

"Because you can't talk to me," she snaps at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... do I have to spell it out for you? I can tell you have feelings for me, Max. I can tell you want to say so every time you look at me, but for some reason you keep it to yourself. Instead you pour all these thoughts into some fantasy story that you hide away in your room. That doesn't fill me with confidence. It makes me feel like your ashamed to have such feelings which means you must be ashamed of me."

"That's not how I feel at all."

"Then what? Tell me what it is I am seeing in those lonely eyes of yours."

He lets out a long sigh still nervous to reveal the truth.

"You're right. I am lonely. I've been on my own for so long I guess... I don't know... I guess I've just gotten use to it. The thought of having a connection with someone... I guess it scares me a little. Every person I have ever cared for has... died. I couldn't bare to lose you too."

"Thank you for finally saying something."

She places her hand around the back of his neck and pulls him towards herself. Their lips connect and immediately Maxson gives in to his temptations and they make out hard. Their hearts flutter making it hard for either of them to breath. It has been so long since either of them have felt such an urge for someone.

Their sexual tension takes control and they can't get enough of the warm sensation surrounding them. Maxson presses himself against Sophie's chest and feels her soft breasts compress against his hard pecs. It amazes him how she can appear so strong but under her fierce exterior she is so fragile. Unlike the first time he touched her which was ridged and cold, she has many curves that are filled out the way they are meant to be. Needing to explore more of her, he slips his hand under her skirt and starts rubbing the outside of her panties. Right away he can feel the nob of her clitoris and begins massaging it gently. She lets out a soft moan, her womanly instincts begging for more, but she then pulls away from him suddenly remembering that they are not alone.

"Max, what are you doing? Someone is gonna see us," she whispers.

He hushes her. "As long as we keep quiet no one will even know we're here."

He kisses at her neck coxing her to give in to the sensation of his fingers now making their way past the band of her underwear and into her entrance. She is already so wet that he is able to wiggle his fingers deep inside with little resistance. Sophie pinches her lips closed trying not to cry out from the imminence heat that is now radiating from under her skirt. The idea that their comrades are mere feet from where they are standing and anyone who cared to look could easily be able to see them gives her a thrill that she never knew she could enjoy.

He settles his lips next to her ear and whispers, "So tell me, has anyone ever given you an orgasm before?"

She looks at him a bit put off by his words.

"Don't be a jerk."

"I'm not trying to be a jerk. I am asking you as genuinely as I can. Has anyone ever put your needs before their own?"

She speaks through heated breath, "All I can say is, no one has ever... made me feel... the way I do... when I'm around you."

"Never?" He asks surprised.

She shakes her head in response.

"Sounds like you've been just as lonely as me. I'm sorry I didn't realize that sooner."

"It's okay. Just come here."

She pulls him in once again and sucks his tongue into her mouth wanting him as deep inside her as he possibly can be. If only he would zip down his pants and fuck her right then and there she could swear her heart would explode from happiness. Instead he just continues to glide his middle and index finger back and forth over her sweet spot while this thumb rubs in little circles over her clit. She becomes trapped in a pleasurable loop. On one hand she wants to climax and feel the rush wash over her but on the other she doesn't want the sensation to ever stop. She has such an irresistible man with numerous skills pouring all of his energy into her. No doubt he has had his chance many times in the past but for whatever reason he has chosen her to be the one he opens up to. She wonders what he sees in her that makes her worthy.

The inner lining of her vagina quivers. She can feel herself about to climax. She almost lets out an audible moan but Maxson muffles her with his mouth. His fingers dance faster and faster as he feels her thighs grip his hand in place. She lets herself go and the heat from her pelvis spreads up into her abdomen to her chest. She becomes dizzy as she struggles to catch her breath with Maxson still pressing his mouth hard against hers.

He doesn't stop until he feels her muscles relax. He watches her as her afterglow shines bright over her face. Her eyes are closed, her cheeks are flushed bright pink, and she has a very pleased smile on her full lips that suck air past them as she struggles to catch her breath. 'So beautiful,' he thinks to himself. He has never seen someone so taken by him before.

He slowly removes his hand from under her skirt and uses his handkerchief to dry off his soaked palm. After finally being able to compose herself, Sophie opens her eyes to look at him. Her cheeks flush hot again when she sees that a grin has spread over his lips. His eyes study her expression, taking in every last detail they can. She only hopes she has not made a fool of herself.

"Did anyone hear us?" She asks worried that she may have lost herself.

Maxson gives the area a quick glance.

"I don't think so. Looks like everyone is so focused on their own tasks they didn't even notice us arguing."

"That's a relief. I'm not sure I could handle their judgment. Seeing as how I am sure you have many admires and all."

"You needn't worry about that. Sure all these men and women look up to me but I don't think any of them admire me nearly as much as you do."

She blushes again. "You didn't have to say it like that."

"It's okay, Sophie. I admire you too."

He places his hand over her chin and pulls her in for one last passionate kiss. He isn't sure if they will have have another moment quite like this one and he wants to get the most out of it while he can. She places her hands on his shoulders to hold him close and he runs his fingers along her braid. Never in his life did he think such a perfect woman would so willing hold herself against him and be so passionate towards him as a person and not his title.

The moment passes quickly and they both decide it is best if they return to their daily routine before people become suspicious as to where they have disappeared to. Maxson hands Sophie her holotags and she sets them around her neck. For some reason he feels that they complete her even while wearing casual clothes. Perhaps just having a visual representation that they are both on the same team makes him feel even closer to her.

As they are leaving the hall Maxson is approached by one of the brothers who notices that they are both flushed. He is embarrassed to continue knowing he has just caught them mingling but he does his best not to make the situation awkward by just focusing on the message he has for Maxson.

"Sir, your presences is requested at the airport."

"What's the problem Knight?"

"Well, according to Knight-Captain Cade there have been some supplies that have gone missing and he is requesting assistance on the matter."

"Alright. I'll head over right away."

The Knight gives a nod then continues on his way. Maxson turns to Sophie and has to keep himself from allowing his emotions to take control.

"I'm sorry to leave you like this but duty calls."

"It's okay. I understand."

"We can talk about what just happened later tonight. I don't want you to think it was just a fluke."

"I'd like that."

He gives her a salute and she returns the gesture but in a much more gentle stance. Even as he walks away she keeps her palm against her chest feeling her heart bleeding as he leaves her sight.


	3. Chapter 3

(Later)

Sophie awaits for Maxson's return late into the evening. She has heard through the grapevine that Nate has helped in discovering who it was causing supplies to go missing and Maxson has had to take affirmative action. Knowing his beliefs towards his people she is sure he has had to make a very difficult decision. Discovering that one of your own has gone against your back can't be easy and she is sure he has had to deal with this kind of thing more than once. It leads her into a debate with herself as to wither or not she should ever go against what he says but if she just follows him blindly then she wont be staying true to herself. She comes to the conclusion that she will never know outside of the moment.

The time has come. Maxson requests her to meet him in his quarters. If rumors were not already flowing they surly will start once people find out about what is about to transpire. Wasting no time she hurries down the hall to his room. She makes sure her hair and clothes are resting against her as they should then gives the door a light knock.

Right away he replies, "Come in."

She opens the door as quietly as she can, not wanting to vert attention then closes it softly behind her. Maxson is standing in anticipation for her arrival. Sophie is caught off guard a bit by the fact that he is wearing his pajamas which is just a white tank top and some stretch pants. He looks a bit less intimidating size wise without his large jacket but now that she is able to clearly see his muscular arms she understands how he has been able to win against so many battles. He looks like he could take a yao guai's neck into his grasp and snap it like a twig. She then realizes he could easily do the same to her if he so wished.

He looks at her with concern written on his face. Not the look she was expecting but she remembers that he has probably just had a really hard day.

"Good evening, Max. You wanted to see me?"

"You know what this is all about don't you?"

He crosses his arms making her even more nervous. She was expecting things to get hot and heavy between them again. Possibly even taking things all the way but instead he is looking at her like a disappointed boss about to lecture their employee.

"I had a sneaking suspicion but at the moment it may have been premature."

"We still need to discuss the fact that you came into my quarters and searched through my private things. That is a huge violation of privacy and I have to be honest and tell you that it has hurt my confidence in you a bit. I need to know you wont ever try anything like that again. As a leader I am privilege to a lot of sensitive information. Information that could cause you to get into some pretty serious trouble. So tell me, can I keep my confidence in you?"

"Max, I didn't mean to cause you any ill will. All I wanted was to get to know you better and since I didn't think you would ever tell me directly I thought that if I read the things you wrote down it would give me confidence that you really felt something."

"I can understand that but you still haven't given me an answer. Promise me you will never go through my things again."

Sophie hesitates unsure if she would be able to keep such a promise. She closes her eyes and presses her index finger against her lips to help force herself to give him a response. She opens her eyes and looks at him with a bit of fear and disappointment in herself.

"I promise I will never go behind your back again."

He gives her a smile filling her with hope.

"Thank you."

He opens up his arms to her and she runs into them needing to feel his warmth against her. He wraps his arms around her making her immediately feel like she can let her guard down because he is there to protect her.

She cries into his chest, "I'm so sorry."

Her tears soak his shirt. He pats her head to comfort her.

"It's okay. Let's just move on and everything can be as it was."

She wipes her face then looks up at him craving a kiss.

"So does this mean you want to continue what we started in the hall?"

"I feel we do need to talk about it, yes."

"What is there to talk about? Are you heaving second thoughts?"

"Not necessarily. Here, let's sit down so we can really talk this out."

She follows his lead but her heart feels as if it is about to explode from rejection.

"You're really starting to scare me."

He takes her by the hand and rubs it to try and keep her calm.

"Sophie, look at me. You don't have to feel so on edge. It's not like I am about turn you away. I just need you to understand that we have to be careful about what we are doing. Not only for my sake but for your own. I have a lot of enemies that will jump at the chance to exploit even a single weakness and until now none of those weaknesses has been someone I care so deeply about."

"You mean... you've never loved anyone?"

"I haven't. I'm not even sure if I understand what love is. I care about people sure but I've never allowed myself to get emotionally involved. As I told you earlier, everyone I've ever cared for has died before I was ever given the chance to tell them how I felt. My parents, my trainer Sentinel Sarah Lyons, and even the late Initiate Eliza."

"I take it Eliza was your girlfriend?"

"I guess you could call her that. We were only fourteen when we shared our first intimate moment so she and I weren't really sure how we felt about one another. No one ever spoke to me about having feelings for someone so I guess I remained confused on the matter up until I was seventeen."

"What happened then?"

"I'm sure you want to be spared the details but let's just say I paid someone for their company. It was a huge mistake. At the time I thought having sex was just a way to release yourself when you're feeling tense but I was wrong. If anything I felt even more uncomfortable as soon as it was over. I never want to feel that way ever again."

"Max, are you trying to tell me that the reason you asked me if I have ever had an orgasm is because you yourself have never had one?"

His face blushes red amazed she caught on to what he was saying so quickly.

"I'm right aren't I?" She pries.

He turns away from her embarrassed.

"Yeah. You're right."

She places her hand on his jaw and plays with his beard for a moment before forcing him to turn back to her.

"There is no need to be embarrassed. You're still young after all. Max, I don't want you to feel like you have to hide your true feelings from me. If you want to kiss me then kiss me. If you want to make love to me than I will happily abide. I want to remain by your side. Whatever the cost."

Her eyes become swollen. She speaks with so much sincerity Maxson can hardly believe she feels this much passion towards him. He realizes that he feels the exact same way but still he is not sure how to express it.

She pulls him toward herself and lays back against the bed. She grips her hands around the straps of his shirt to lead him into laying on top of her. Unable to resist her, Maxson gasps onto her breast and kisses at her neck and chest. Sophie moans announcing that she wants more. Maxson begins to slide his hand up her skirt once again but is interrupted by the sound of the emergency siren ringing out loudly. They both sit up in the bed shocked by the sudden change in tone.

"Oh my god, what is that?" Sophie whines as she tries to cover her ears.

"That's not good. That siren means we have attackers coming in from the ground. I gotta get down there!"

He grabs his side arm and hurries from the room leaving Sophie without so much as a goodbye. Her body feeling like it is on fire she can't even imagine going out there to help in the fight. She needs a release so badly even though she already had one earlier today. She was so close to making him hers but of course fate is crewel and calls him away at the worst possible moment. Unable to bare the noise she heads back to her room and tries to muffle the sound by shoving her pillow over her head. Eventually the sound dissipates and she passes out from the stress.

Over the next week the two of them don't interact much. A few good-mornings here and there is even a how-are-you-doing but nothing that surpasses more than a four line conversation. Sophie tries not to let it get to her. She understands that ever since The Institute sent out their gen ones to attack the airport Maxson has been unable to let his guard down for even a moment. Still she misses the way his lips feel pressed against her own and being wrapped in his hard body. On more than one occasion she has had to take matters into her own hands and satisfy her needs even if only for a little while. Still none of it would ever be enough. She needs to claim him as her own but at this rate she feels her body will give out from heat exhaustion.

To her surprise Maxson greets her at breakfast. He is already waiting for her as she steps into the cafeteria. He gives her a smile and she happily joins him at the table.

"So what's going on?" She asks.

"What do you mean? I'm just here to have breakfast with you."

"Don't bull shit me. We have hardly said ten words to each other all week and now you suddenly want to have a meal together? What is this really about?"

He hangs his head.

"I was hoping we could disguise this afterward but fine. Here it goes..." He lifts his head and looks directly into her eyes. "I have a mission for you."

"A mission? What do you mean? It's not a raid is it?"

"Well it wouldn't be something as extreme as that. What I am talking about is an act of espionage."

"Espionage? You mean... you want me to spy on someone?"

"Not someone, someplace. Goodneighbor."

"Are you serious? You want me to infiltrate a town run by ghouls? Why? Why do you insist I always do these things?"

"Because I know you can handle it. Look, Sophie. You really need to pull yourself out of this rut. You have the potential to be a great solider and yet spite my efforts you insist on only volunteering for supply runs. Besides I could really use you right now. With everything that has been going on I have been finding it harder and harder to put trust in those around me. I am asking you to do this one thing for me. After that I promise I'll never ask you to go on another mission involving ghouls again."

"You promise?"

"You have my word."

He holds up his right hand to swear on it.

"I-I don't know," she replies doubting herself.

"Do me a favor. Take a moment to think it over while I grab us some grub."

He stands up and makes his way towards the food counter. Sophie looks to the people around her and notices that even though they are trying to act normal their eyes and ears are fixated on their conversation. So it must be true. Everyone is looking to her to do this. If she refuses him then the Brothers and Sisters will never fully accept her as their own.

He returns with two fully stacked trays and sets one down in front her then returns to his seat across from her. He lifts up a can of Cram and pulls the tab off. He notices she has yet to even pick up her utensil.

"So what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that I want to do this but at the same time I'm worried that I might lose myself like back at The Slog. I just get so angry when those creatures speak to me and if it happens while I am inside Goodneighbor there is no telling what kind of retaliation strike they may have towards me. I'm not a soldier so what am I to do if I'm attacked?"

"You need not worry about that. As long as you keep your eyes open and your mouth closed I am sure it wont take long for them to reveal the information we need."

"And what information is that?"

"There is a ghoul who goes by the name of Hancock. He is the one we're interested in finding. Word has it he only comes out from his safe zone when someone peaks his interest. I am hoping that you can be one of those people. With your beauty, charisma, and hard exterior I am confident that he will approach you and if we're lucky, want to take you under his wing. Then once you've gotten something viable out of him we can go in and take them all out."

"How are you so sure he even has anything to hide that I would be able to find?"

"Knight Nate has come across some information regarding the mayor of Diamond City, McDonough. According to his findings Hancock is actually McDonough's brother who was kicked out from the city due to the new laws McDonough declared on the city. One of those laws being that ghouls are not allowed within the walls. So in turn we are hoping that through their betrayal with one another Hancock will give us some details on wither or not we can trust McDonough to continue to run the city. If it is found he can't be trusted then not only will we have to storm Goodneighbor but possibly Diamond City as well."

"Sounds like the Brotherhood has their work cut out for them."

"It's true. It is asking a lot from my brothers and sisters but if we don't get a handle on the people who have been running these cities then we can never hope to liberate The Commonwealth of The Institute. There are just too many secrets and conspiracies keeping the people scared and in the dark about the truth. If we can get them under control then the success of our future will be that much closer."

Sophie thinks to herself for a moment then finally gives him an answer. "Alright, I'll do it. But I want you to promise me something else."

"What is it?"

"When this is all over I don't want us to have to hide the way we feel about one another. We're grown adults and we should be allowed to act as such without judgment. Don't you agree?"

"Sophie, I understand but it's not that simple. I told you we have to be careful."

She sighs into her chest disappointed. "Fine. I guess I'll just have to keep hiding myself away as usual. At least I will be in the right state of mind for this mission."

She stands up to leave having not even touched a single item on her tray. Maxson stands up and reaches his hand out wanting to keep her from just walking away but then he realizes that he will only make matters worse by pushing her. He sits back down and finishes not only his meal but hers as well not wanting it to go to waste.

To prep for her mission Sophie has decided to approach Goodneighbor as a caravan trader. The brothers have set her up with a brahmin and loaded it with a few items that would seem convincing for sale purposes. Sophie gets herself dressed up in some causal clothing and a few pieces of leather armor. She only hopes she doesn't run into any real trouble along the way because compared to the armor The Brotherhood provides she is feeling pretty vulnerable.

As she finishes up the last details of her trip she looks up at the Prydwen wondering if Maxson is looking down at her from his spot on the observation deck. In a way she wants to give a smile and a wave just in case but the fact that he still refuses to treat her like his significant other she figures there is no point.

From above Maxson is indeed keeping an eye on her. It tears him up inside knowing that she is about to traverse The Commonwealth alone where anything unexpected could happen. He tells himself this will be the last time he puts her life at risk. She has done so much for their cause already and for him to put her in such a position was surly taking advantage of her feelings for him. He would have to make it up to her somehow but how he has no clue.

Sophie makes her way into the ruins of Boston. For the most part all is quiet. Only a few shouts here an there from distant squabbles but she steers clear of everything that might sound like conflict. Within a few hours she comes into range of Goodneighbor. She can hear the sounds of music and rowdiness echo over the large empty buildings of the city. She checks her map to figure out how to navigate through the maze of rubble and thankfully a display of signs can be found showing the way. Eager to get out of the open she pulls the brahmin along and approaches the makeshift wall that leads to the entrance of the town. As she approaches two ghouls standing guard stop her. It brings her back to the time she first approached the airport only this time she is not as confident they are going to let her in.

"Hey you! Halt right there!" The ghoul on the right commands. She does as he asks and does her best not to scowl at him. "What is your business in Goodneighbor smooth skin?"

"I've just come by to try to sell some of my merchandise. This is my first time in these areas so I only hope I brought the right stuff."

"What if we told you we don't want anything from a prissy little girl like you?" He mocks.

"Yeah, you don't look like our type," the ghoul on the left adds.

"If I had a nose I bet she would smell like roses," the ghoul on the right laughs as if he just insulted her for being clean.

Sophie taps her finger against the trigger of her handgun wanting so badly to pull it out and shoot them both in the head but she keeps her cool.

"Well even if you don't want to buy what I am selling them surely you will not object to me spending some caps." She holds up a large pouch in her palm and shakes it to emphasize just how much is inside. "I have traveled a long away and even a night of room and board would be much appreciated."

The two ghouls look to each other unsure what to do. They don't want some stranger just walking around their town but at the same time they know Hancock wouldn't be too pleased if they were to just turn away a sack of caps. They turn back to her with lowered brows.

"Alright fine. We'll let you in but if we even suspect any funny business from you we wont hesitate to put a barrel into that cute little mouth of yours. Understand?"

She gives them a nod and they hop down from the wall to open the gate. She leads the brahmin inside and they show her where she can tie it down for the night. She figures by the time she comes back to it most of her goods will be stolen but at the same time it's not like any of it actually matters anyway. Her real objective is to keep her eyes and ears open and discover anything of value for the Brothers to use as leverage against these shameful creatures. Only then could they be wiped out and the citizens of The Commonwealth will praise Maxson rather than fear him.

As she walks the narrow paths through the town she notices that every person man or ghoul is packing with no attempt to hide it. Strange that such a town could even exist when every member is at the ready to shoot the person in front of them for any reason. She watches as every last one of them are involved in some kind of illegal act or trade. Passing off trade secretes, huffing jet, and she even catches word about a slave market for a place called The Combat Zone. With her chest burning hot she wishes she could release it and engulf the entire place in flames.

Suddenly she is caught off guard by a man stepping in front of her intentionally cutting her off.

"Hey watch it!" She huffs.

"Sorry miss. You just looked like you could use some guidance. An attractive, young, woman like yourself really shouldn't be walking around a place like this on her own," he says slyly.

"Thanks but I can take care of myself," she insists.

"Is that so? I guess I over stepped my bounds."

He bows his head as if to respect her boundaries but then he quickly takes hold of her shoulders and forces her up against the wall of the nearby building. As she struggles to free herself he eagerly kisses at her neck and chest. His fingers pull at her shirt and he manages to break off a few of her buttons exposing her cleavage.

"Get off of me you pig!" She shouts.

"I thought you said you could take care of yourself. Prove it you little bitch."

Her fury grows hotter. "I'll show you who's a little bitch!"

She stomps down on his toes then knees him in the stomach. As he is hunched over in pain she pulls out her gun and strikes him across the jaw. He falls to the ground coughing and wheezing. She is about to kick him while he is down when she is distracted by the sound of someone slowly clapping. She looks up to find a ghoul in a red trench coat applauding her.

"Nice job," he says congratulating her. "I was about to step in and lend a hand but I can see now that you had everything under control."

"Who are you," she asks annoyed.

"You really must be new to these parts. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Hancock. Mayor John Hancock." He gives her a proper bow. "May I ask yours?" She turns her face away unsure if she should tell him from fear that she might give too much away. "Alright. Miss Noname. I can live with that. Can I at least ask what brings you to my fine establishment?"

"I... just wanted to sell off some of my merchandise. Judging by the name I didn't think Goodneighbor would be so hostile."

"I'm sorry about that. Folks around here are just not use to seeing such a pretty face. If you couldn't tell this place is for folks who have no where else to turn. Ghouls mostly but occasionally we get a runaway smooth skin who can't return home for one reason or another. But you... you seem too capable to be unwelcome in society."

"Well it's not like I'm planning to stay. This is just new territory so I wanted to explore it."

He gives her a smile. "That is very brave of you. Can't say I know many people who would be willing to put themselves into the line of fire like that. You surely must be something special." He manages to get her to blush. Never before has she gotten such praise from a ghoul before. "I bet you have all kinds of boyfriends back home don't you?" He teases.

"Stop," she says embarrassed.

He steps towards her even managing to step over the man still bellyaching on the ground. He holds out his hand to her.

"Come, you can stay in my quarters tonight. I assure you it is much nicer than what they offer at the hotel."

"Oh that is not necessary." She shakes her head and crosses her arms.

"I insist."

He places his arm around her shoulder and leads her into the large building in the center of town. Inside more men stand guard. They all look to her suspiciously. They are not fans of the fact that Hancock has just allowed a total stranger into their private building without even being stripped of her belongings. He leads her up the stairs and presents her the living-room that is furnished with three large couches and a shmorgishborg of drugs lined up and ready to use. They sit down next to each other and a woman joins them also looking unimpressed by the situation before her. Sophie does her best not to say anything.

Hancock grabs a jet from the table and takes a deep breath of it into his lungs. He then lets it out slowly and the cloud of fumes fills the room. He then turns to Sophie and offers it to her with an open palm. She waves her hand in denile.

"No thanks. I've never touched the stuff."

He chuckles, "I guess we now know one reason why you have been able to keep such rosy skin."

"Cut the shit Hancock," the woman growls. "Obviously this woman is not from around here. That means she could be anyone and for you to just let her waltz in here is pretty stupid on your part."

"What can I say, Fahrenheit? I'm just trying to be a good neighbor."

He causally lights himself up a cigarette and blows the puff towards her.

"More like you're just trying to get yourself laid."

Sophie squirms a bit feeling as if she is about to be thrown back into the life as a slave. She turns her face away and tries to keep her breathing calm. Fahrenheit looks at her disgusted.

"What are you getting all flustered over?"

"I-I just... um..." Sophie sticks her finger in her mouth still struggling not to say anything.

"That's enough! Leave the poor girl alone. I am sure she is nervous enough being in a new place she doesn't need you putting wild ideas into her head."

"What the fuck ever. I'm outta her." Fahrenheit leaves in a huff.

"Sorry about that. Envy is defiantly one of the top sins around here."

Sophie turns back to him. "And the other six?"

"Well greed it high up there too. Gluttony, lust, yeah I guess you could just say all of them."

"And as the mayor you embrace all these things?"

"Eh... I don't see any harm in allowing people to have their fun. It is when someone takes things too far that I feel the need to step in and put a stop to it. Just like our friend outside. Don't think I'm gonna just let that slide. I want him to wallow in the humiliation of getting his ass kicked for a little while but I assure you that justice will come swiftly."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Well considering he was forcing his lips upon you without your consent, maybe I'll take a knife and slice them off." He pulls out a retractable blade from his pocket and holds it out in front of them.

"I appreciate that but I don't think it is necessary."

"Aww man. Way to deprive an old ghoul of his fun." He closes the blade and sets it back in his pocket.

"You do seem a bit bored of this place. Why don't you just leave?"

He chuckles, "Like I said, this place is for people who don't have anywhere to go that includes myself."

"You don't have any family? No one you could travel with?"

He shakes his head. "The only family I had after the bombs fell was my brother and I haven't seen him since he kicked me out of Diamond City after becoming the mayor. I guess you could say I was trying to follow in his footsteps when I made my way here."

"Have you even tried talking to him? Maybe he misses you to and you can convince him to change his mind."

"Maybe that could have been a possibility back when he was actually my brother."

"What do you mean?"

"Rumors spread fast in The Commonwealth. Most of them you can't trust due to word of mouth always becoming fabricated down the grapevine but from what I have heard that thing that calls itself

McDonough is not my brother. I don't know when it happened but he's been replaced by The Institute."

"You don't mean..."

"Yeah. My own brother, the man who was so scared of what people might think of him for allowing ghouls into town has been overtaken by something far worse. A synth. We ghouls may be a shadow of our former selves but synths are on an entirely other level. Just the idea that they can't think for themselves make them far more dangerous and unpredictable then any other threat this city has known. We here at Goodneighbor have learned to keep ours close so that if The Institute were to ever try and replace one of us we would know right away but it is not always easy."

"I can't even imagine. I've never met a synth or even seen one in person. To have one of them replace a family member... that's just cruel."

"Yeah well, if things keep going like this one day we'll all be replaced. It's gonna take someone with real dedication to take The Institute down and I'm not sure anyone is really up to the task."

Sophie can't help but think of Maxson and suddenly her heart begins to race wishing he was nearby so that she could hold him in her arms. She holds up her hand to her chest and takes in a deep breath.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asks her.

She forces herself to keep from crying. "Yeah. I'm fine. Your story just got me thinking that's all."

"About your family?"

"I guess you could call them that, but not exactly."

"You're from a vault aren't you?" She looks to him unsure of where his thought process is leading him. "I knew it. That's why you can't say where you are from and why I've never seen you before. Believe me, I have traveled a lot in my day and I couldn't quite put my finger on how I've never heard of a woman of your description before. But that's it isn't it."

Wanting to keep his mind off The Brotherhood she nods to keep him decieved.

"Haha, that never ceases to amaze me that there are so many people living right under this great countries soil and no one even knows when or where they might pop up."

"Yeah, the world is one crazy place."

Suddenly one of the guards bursts in from outside and hurries up to them. Hancock jumps from his seat.

"What's going on?"

"Mayor Hancock, a group of super mutants have launched an attack on the front gates! They are about to break in sir!"

"I want everyone armed with a gun to the front gates to fend them off now!"

"Yes sir!" The man hurries back outside to warn the others.

Hancock opens the door to the buildings balcony and rings a bell long and loud.

"People of Goodnighbor! We are under attack! Everyone who is able to fight to the front gate now!"

Wasting no time he steps back into the building and grabs the hunting riffle that is propped up next to the door. He loads it quickly and makes his way down the steps. Sophie follows but is cautious not to get involved. This is not her fight and if anything she hopes the super mutants aren't just push overs.

She watches from the doorway in awe as one by one the citizens of Goodneighbor are shot down, beaten, and ripped apart by the large, green, creatures that wield nothing more than a few two by fours and a couple handguns. It is an all out slaughter and she prays for both sides to lose.

Suddenly the loud noises from the battle become muffled as a vertibird approaches the area from the south side. Confused Sophie hurries out the back to see what is going on. The blades of the vertibird kick up all the dust and grim into the air making it hard for her to see anything at first but she does her best to focus her eyes regardless and is shocked to find Maxson commanding the vertibird to approach.

"Now's our chance! Go while they're distracted!"

A group of four men dressed in power armor hop down from the veribird and land hard on the pavement in front of Sophie with their guns at the ready.

"What is going on?" She asks but they ignore her and move in to join the battle.

She looks to Maxson who tosses down a rope and uses it to climb down. She is so happy to see him she almost forgets why she is standing there.

"Paladin, I need you to get to safety," he instructs her.

"Max, why are you here?"

"The situation has changed. We found an opportunity to strike and we have decided to take it. Now take this and keep your head down."

He hands her a helmet then moves towards the fight.

"But I can help!" She hollers to him but he keeps his focus on the task at hand.

As things become more out of control she heads back towards Hancock's house and sneaks inside. One by one she shoots down the guards as they are distracted by what is going on outside. Eventually she makes her way to the front where all three teams are going at it and struggling to come out on top. Many shots are fired at the brothers but with their power armor remaining intact the ghouls and super mutants stand no chance in taking them down.

She notices a group of ghouls approaching from behind them. Unable to give them a warning she instead fires off a few rounds in their direction. Her gun clicks and the ghouls notice that she is out of ammo. She ducks behind some tires piled up in the middle of the street. She can hear them fast approaching so thinking quickly she pulls out her combat knife. Taking no time to think about stratagy she surprises them by leaping out from behind her barricade and slashing at them wildly. She manages to get two of them across the neck immediately while the others take aim and ready to fire. Her combat training triggers in her head and with her body moving on its own she is able to do a flip through the air and land behind one of the men aiming at her. She quickly stabs the blade into the back of the ghoul's neck then kicks the gun out from the other ghoul's hands.

Maxson watches in amazement as she is able to take down opponent after opponent all on her own. Just as he is about to help her out a super mutant grabs him by the coat and lifts him up off his feet. It growls at him no doubt furious from all of its brothers being taken down like rabid dogs.

"You will suffer for your arrogance!" It hollers.

Maxson reaches for his side arm but before he can get it out a blade flies right past his head and into the super mutants eye. The beast falls to the round lifeless the blade having pierced its brain. Once back on his own two feet Maxson looks towards the direction of the throw and sees Sophie standing with her arm extended, out of breath, and soaked in blood. She gives him a wide smile. It fills him with joy to see her so proud of herself. The gunfire dies down and the area becomes quiet as The Brothers are all that remain on their feet. Maxson checks the area. They appear to be in the clear. He takes a step towards Sophie. She lowers her arm exhausted but still at the ready.

"You see? I told you you could do it!"

She nods her head. "Yeah. I wasn't expecting tha-"

Before she can finish her sentence a gunshot rings out echoing off the city walls. Maxson looks for the source of the shot but doesn't see anything. Blood begins to spill from Sophie's chest and in shock she holds her hand up to it. Maxson watches in horror as turns her head toward the sound of a riffle being cocked and sees Hancock lying upon the ground with his gun aimed straight at her. She looks deep into his eyes but unfazed by her charm he fires off a second round that strikes her right in the head. Her body spins to the side from the blow then falls limp to the ground.

In rage and panic Maxson fires off his side arm multiple times in Hancock's direction. Eventually he shoots him enough times to cause him to drop his rifle and roll onto his back dead. He rushes to Sophie's side expecting to find her brains splattered inside her helmet. She rolls her onto her back and discovers that the bullet has been caught by the edge of her helmet, having pierced her skull but only at the surface. She is alive but unconscious. With tears streaming down his face he removes her helmet, insuring not to injure her further, then pulls the bullet from her forehead. It takes a bit of force but he is able to remove it and press a bandage over the open wound.

"You're gonna be okay. You hear me, Sophie? I'm not gonna let you die like this."

He turns his attention to her chest and cuts open the spot just under her left breast that is soaked in blood. This time he can't find a bullet so he decides to just apply pressure to keep it from bleeding.

"I need a medic over here!" He shouts to the Brothers who are already signaling for the veritbird to come closer. They scoop her up onto a stretcher and lift her off to bring her back to the Prydwen. Maxson holds her hand the entire way praying each moment that she will eventually squeeze his fingers in hers.

The next day Sophie comes to in the medical bay and finds Maxson standing at the foot of her bed holding a bouquet of hubflowers and a box of sugar bombs. He is wearing a suit, has trimmed his beard, and gotten himself a haircut. For the first time she feels like his face matches his body. She can tell he is outside his comfort zone as he looks to her unsure of himself.

"I've read that when you greet someone in a medical bed you are suppose to bring flowers and sweets so... I got you these."

He takes a step closer to her and she giggles, "You realize you're giving me two main ingredients to get high right?"

His face blushes hot feeling like he just fucked up big time.

"No, I didn't know that actually. I'm sorry. Should I take them back?"

"It's fine," she laughs. "I'm just messing with you."

"Oh." He laughs awkwardly in response.

He sets the gifts down on the side table next to her and pulls up a chair to be close to her. He takes her by the hand and kisses it gently.

"You know, you were extremely lucky."

"Really? Because I don't feel so lucky," she winces in pain.

"The first shot bounced off your ribs protecting your internal organs, the second nearly punctured your skull by mere millimeters."

She moves to sit up and clutches her side in agony. Maxson places his hand on her shoulder to try to keep her still but she insists on sitting herself up to face him.

"Sophie, you really shouldn't move around just yet," he says worried she is gonna injure herself further.

"If you want to treat something like a bitch... get a dog," she says sternly.

He is taken back by her words, "T-That wasn't what I was-"

She laughs, "I'm just fucking with you." She looks into his eyes lovingly. "Come here you idiot."

She gives him a kiss. In their moment of passion, a Brother steps into the medical bay.

He realizes he has just stepped in on a personal moment. "I'm sorry... to interrupt." They both look at him annoyed making him even more nervous. "Elder, you're needed in the command deck sir."

Maxson glares at him making him feel he is about to be reprimanded. Maxson just turns back to Sophie.

"I'm sorry."

"That's alright." She lies herself back. "I'll just be here doing some bed workouts," she jokes.

"You'll have to show me how you do that some time," he says slyly.

"Sure thing," she giggles and gives him a wide smile.

They give each other one more passionate kiss then Maxon gives Sophie's hand a squeeze.

"I'll come back as soon as I can, okay?"

She nodes her head. "Okay."

He stands up and turns back to her longingly one last time before leaving the room.

(Later)

Captain Cade has given Sophie a few treatments of antibiotics as well as a few painkillers so that she can be effective enough in order to eat and go to the bathroom on her own. The wound on her head has been stitched and bandaged as well as the wound on her chest which is mostly just bruising from the ricochet bullet. It is some of the worst pain she has ever felt in her life but she is not going to let it keep her confined to a bed yet again.

As she takes a walk around the Prydwen all the brothers and sisters praise her for her fighting skills in Goodneighbor. To take down so many in such a short period of time is something truly fascinating. They poke and prod her wanting to understand how she was able to manage such a task but she has no information to give them. It was as if it was instinct and she is not sure if she could ever replicated it if she tried. When she saw Maxson and the others in danger something just triggered inside her and she wanted to do everything she could to keep them safe. There is not much more to it then that. They all applaud her then send her on her way so that she can have supper then head off to bed.

After eating however Sophie is not quite relaxed enough to head back to her room alone. She decides it might be best to head to the showers where she can refresh herself under some hot, clean, water.

With it being an odd time of day, the showers are completely empty. It makes the room feel much bigger and a bit creepy. Normally when someone thinks if a public shower there are at least one or two other people around but the only sound she is able to hear is the dripping of water from one of the shower-heads that someone didn't turn off all the way.

She steps into one of the stalls, turns on the hot water, and begins to undress. As she tries to lift up her shirt she feels a sting strike her in the ribs and it causes her to cry out. She covers her mouth in embarrassment then tries again. She can't quite get her arm up high enough without causing herself pain.

Just then she hears the door to the shower room open then swiftly close. The slapping of someones footsteps approach her stall. Feeling vulnerable once again she does her best not to draw attention to herself. The person still manages to make a b-line straight to her regardless and knocks on the stall door.

"Occupied," she announces.

"Sophie, it's me," Maxson replies.

She gasps,"Max? What are you doing here?"

"One of the sisters told me they saw you come in here by yourself." Sophie unlocks the door to greet him face to face. "You know you really shouldn't be alone in your condition. What if you were to suddenly become dizzy and fall over? You could seriously injure yourself."

"I thought I would be fine on my own, but you're right. There are certain things I can't do alone." She looks away from him embarrassed.

"Are you alright?" He asks feeling unsure if he should be the one checking up on her.

She eventually turns back to him. "I can't get my shirt off. Will you help me?"

His face flushes red. "Help you take your shirt off?"

"Yes. I want to take a shower but I can't lift my arms up over my head. I would appreciate it if you could help me."

"Sure but I mean, if you can't take off your shirt then how do you plan to wash your hair?"

"Will you help me with that too?"

"Um... sure. I guess."

Turning away from him she lifts her arms up as high as she can. Maxson closes and locks the stall door behind him then cautiously takes the edges of her shirt into his fingers and slowly lifts it up off her shoulders. Now bare-backed before him he is reminded of the first night they met when she walked out of the medical bay half naked. He tries to take a moment to collect himself but she is quick to slip off her pants and reveal her curvaceous butt to him. As she tosses her clothes to the nearby bench she looks over her shoulder at him and notices he is shaking nervously.

"Why are you acting like you and I haven't done things together already? You were confident enough to get me off but now you're nervous about seeing me naked?"

"I don't know I guess I'm still only getting use to this kind of thing. I mean you're just so beautiful that I don't want you to feel like I am intruding on your privacy."

"Max, I want you to look at me. Truly look at me and tell me how you feel."

She turns to face him. The steam from the shower surrounds her as she opens up her arms to him. Starting at her feet his eyes follow the length of her slender legs, up past her pelvic bone, and his eyes stop when they notice the bandage tapped to her ribs. Looking at it makes him sad feeling it was his responsibility to protect her and he failed. He wasn't expecting her to jump into battle the way she did so he wasn't expecting that she was going to be in any kind of danger.

His eyes move further upward, past her ample breasts, her neck, all the way until they meet with hers. She looks to him longingly still waiting for him to give her what she needs. He falls to his knees soaking his pants then slams his fist against the wet floor.

"I'm so sorry. I should have protected you. Instead I nearly got you killed and for what?" He begins to weep before her unable to control himself. For the first time in a long time he feels as if he has failed and if things had gone just a little differently he would have lost yet another person he cares about all because he put the actions of war before love.

Sophie places her hands on his head and rests it against her belly. She hushes him as she combs her fingers through his hair.

"Everything is going to be alright now. We're together aren't we?"

He forces himself to his feet to face her.

"There is nothing I can do. I can never make this up to you. I've risked everything between us and I don't deserve your forgiveness."

She places her hands over his cheeks and plays with the stubble of his beard.

"Max, you're looking at this all wrong. Try not to think of it as you having almost lost me. Think of it as our opportunity to share a future together. Now I know you feel responsible for what happened but you can't blame yourself. I was the one who chose to put myself in harms way. Neither of us had any idea what was going to happen. But we need to just put all that behind us and focus on the next step."

"And what is the next step?"

"You already know my answer to that. I want to be with you, Max. Body and soul I want us to become one and start a future together."

She runs her fingers along his shirt and begins to unbutton it. His body shivers at her touch and having her standing so ready and willing before him is driving his instincts crazy. She pulls his shirt free from his arms then gets to work on his pants. She slides her hand over his crotch and feels that he is already rock hard. He takes her by the hand to keep her from going further. She looks to him upset by his actions.

"I'm sorry. As much as I want this I can't take the chance of getting you pregnant. Not yet at least. All my focus still has to remain on The Brotherhood as well as defeating The Institute. If you were to bare my child in the middle of all of this fighting it would be a distraction and I can't put your life in any more risk than I already have. I hope you can understand that."

"I understand but that doesn't mean I agree with it. You don't have to act so worried around me all the time. We should just let life run its course and not ponder the consequences until we have to."

"I'm sorry, Sophie but I can't live my life without some kind of structure and right now is just not the time for me to start a family."

"Alright fine. I guess I can wait a little while longer but you better believe that once this whole Institute business is over that the very next minute I'm gonna fuck you so hard you're not gonna know which way is up."

He chuckles, "Fair enough."

She slides her palms down his pecks and plays with the tuft of chest hair that rests right in the center of his abdomen. Then her fingers continue to explore the many creases of his muscles, down his happy trail, past his belly button, to his V-line. Her palm cups his cock once again.

"I-I thought we just agreed-"

"I agreed that I would wait for us to have sex but you still promised to help me wash my hair."

He lets out a moan as she slips her hand into his waistband and slides her fingers down to his bush that he has trimmed to match his beard. She wraps her fingers around his hard shaft and runs her palm along his length.

"Wow. I wasn't expecting you to be so big." She pulls his cock from his pants and gives it a look over. "You might just have the biggest cock I've ever seen."

"Is that so? I would make a comment about that, but given your current events it would be inappropriate."

She allows his pants to fall to the floor then pulls him under the stream of hot water. She kisses him hard and presses her chest up against his. His body goes stiff. He can't believe how forceful she is being despite her injuries. She continues to stroke his cock making sure he is as hard as he can possibly be. She then takes the bottle of body wash into her hand and gives him a palm full as well as filling her own. They get their fingers nice and sudsy and start scrubbing each other all over. Once she feels they have cleaned each other enough she slips his cock between her thighs and begins to thrust along his shaft. Right away she feels her pussy quiver as his silky shaft massages her labia.

"Holy fuck!" She moans, "You're cock feels incredible. Even just against my slit."

"I can say the same thing about you," he moans back.

The warm moisture of her pussy mixes with the sensation of the water showering over them. Neither of them have ever experienced a sexual release as powerful as the one their bodies are rising to at this moment. Though both of them would love to take things all the way and make it that much more intense, it doesn't take away from how they both feel for each other. Just being so close both in body and mind is giving them more pleasure than they thought ever possible.

Wanting to pull him in for a kiss Sophie reaches her arms up to wrap them around his neck but ends up pulling the bruise on her rib and wincing in pain.

"Are you okay?" Maxson asks as he takes her by the arms to keep her from loosing her balance.

"Yeah. I just keep forgetting I can't move like that."

Maxson looks into her eyes and brushes his fingers through her hair causing her to lean her head back into the shower stream. He is careful not to touch her forehead to ensure her bandage stays intact. As she leans back she exposes her entire neck to him and he can't resist nibbling at her rosy skin. She moans again taking no mind in the fact that anyone could just walk into the room at any moment.

As they continue to thrust against each other Sophie can feel Maxson's cock rubbing all the way from her clit to the end of her butt-cheeks. Each time he pulls back she can feel his foreskin roll over the head then poke itself out again as his base connects with her pelvis. He is so strong and yet he is able to be so delicate with her. She places her hands against his ribs and feels his body flex with every thrust. Her hands travel south curving inward until they rest upon his hips. She holds him as tight to herself as possible.

"I'm so close," she moans as she presses her forehead against his.

"Me too," he replies before pressing his lips to hers.

The water runs over their faces keeping their bodies at a regulated temperature as their orgasms reach their peak. Sophie feels Maxson's shaft pulse again and again as he grips her butt and ejaculates onto her cheeks along with some of his semen even reaching as far as the shower wall behind her.

The tingling in her pussy increases until she is able to get that perfect amount of pressure against her slit and she stands motionless pressed against him. They both hold each other for the longest moment struggling to catch their breath. Maxson kisses at Sophie's ear while she kisses at his chest. They still have yet to go all the way but at this moment it doesn't seem to matter. The passion is all the same.

Once they are able to recollect themselves they help each other to get cleaned up then head back to Maxson's room. He re-bandages Sophie's wounds and allows her to borrow one of his shirts to sleep in for the night. Neither of them wanting this time together to end they just look into each others eyes until their bodies can no longer fight their exhaustion and they drift into a deep sleep.


End file.
